Loving Yuu
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi admires Kanda while he's asleep, thinking over what he loves the most of the Japanese man. LaviYuu attempt at poetry, posted for Kanda's Birthday!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own D. Gray-man, all belong to Hoshino sensei... If it was otherwise... Lavi and Kanda should have been together from the very beginning!**

**WARNING: IMPLIED YAOI - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you, don't say I didn't tell you! You know the song, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

l

Thanks so much to Morphine Dementia who helped me out with this one, and to Annette Aoi who gave me the latest advice XD

l

Okay, short drabble pretending to be poetic...

AND... Watch out for the excess of corniness! But, HEY, it's Lavi's speaking after all, and he's allowed to be that sappy!

l**  
**

* * *

**6 JUNE 2010, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA!**

* * *

So with Kanda's Birthday this year too starts the second LaviYu Festival!

**Welcome to the _LaviYu Festival_, now at its second year!**

For those who still don't know what the hell I'm talking about, please go check my profile and visit the link to the Festival Official HeadQuarters!

To make a brief look up over it, the Festival, supported by the LaviYuu fans from all over the world, placed itself between Lavi and Kanda's two Birthdays, beginning with today, 6 June 2010, Kanda's Birthday, and culminating with the LaviYu Day, that was chosen exactly in the middle of their two Birthdays, on 8th JULY, to then end on 10th AUGUST with Lavi's Birthday.

This year the celebration has a true planning with also some contests, you can find the link to the LaviYu Fest schedule on my profile page as well.

l

* * *

l

**LOVING YUU**

l

* * *

l**  
**

I lift a hem of the bed sheet that wraps us both, so I could settle closer to you and better watch over your sleep.

It takes you so quickly when you're beside me, as if my presence could be reassuring, allowing you for once to rest without fear; and I admire you, enraptured.

I always liked looking at you.

I love watching your daily training, even if you yell at me every time you notice and realize it.

But it overwhelms me, I simply can't help but find you so terribly beautiful.

Every gesture, every muscle twitching while you perform your sword-dancing, your every graceful move, sings about your perfection.

And I loose myself in you, following your dance:

you, wielding Mugen with incomparable ability;

you, your sculpturesque body covered in sweat;

you, your hair dancing in the sun, the long ebony locks shining, blown by the wind;

you, your so beautiful face lost in thoughts, concentration carved on your statuary features.

But I'll never tell you how beautiful you are...

How much I love the mixing of your hair with mine when you possess me, black shreds of darkness draped over the flames of hell, wild as my passion for you, like pitch blackness poured into scorching lava.

How much the mere sound of your name, that you allow only me me to utter, delights me.

Yuu.

You are so terrifying on the battlefield, your impassible face sculpt like marble, ice cold eyes piercing your enemies, and deadly moves taking death and destruction with them.

And then I think that you could be a Demon, as well as an Angel, so beautiful and lethal and scary as the Devil himself.

A fallen angel, covered in blood, his own and the enemies', staring at you with empty eyes, aware that his life is settled.

Ah, those eyes... They seem to cast lightnings, incinerating anyone who dares coming too close to this absolutely perfect creature, promising painful death for such a crime.

And yet you yield to me, to me only, and your body trembles against mine, your hands clawing my flesh while I enter you, contemplating your perfect face flushed with pleasure.

You don't seem to realize how much the fierce gaze that so often enlivens your features gives you an almost Godlike look.

And it's so hard to divert eyes from you when you fight Akuma, jumping and whirling in the air, bringing Hell with you...

And, I swear, if you really had been a Demon, I'd have damned my soul to love you.

But then, when you're asleep in my arms, so calm and peaceful, you sure are an Angel come down from Heaven for me to love.

And again, this is another thing I'll never tell you, because to keep loving you the way I do, I necessarily need to keep myself alive.


End file.
